


Explosive Family

by Hotarukunn



Series: Chaos Family!! [1]
Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: AU, Crack, Family, M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 12 on Eden Street, there are always arguments. It can go quite over the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Family

Yuuki, seven years old and a bit tired at the moment, was spread over the kitchen table. He was pouting, looking up the cieling.

"Muhn!"

Yuuki blinked, a little startled, when his nose was pinched. He puffed his cheeks, and looked up with a frown. "What?"  
Heike smirked, and bent down, tugging at the boys cheeks. "Don't you have homework, Yuuki-kun?" he asked. Yuuki stuck out his tongue, and Heike grabbed it. "That's a bad boy." he said. "Do your homework, Yuuki-kun."  
"Don't bully him, Heike."  
Heike let go of Yuuki, and turned around. "Welcome home, Yukihina-san." He smiled cheerfully.  
"Don't give me that smile, it can't fool me." Yukihina frowned, dropping his bag on a chair and crossing his arms.  
"Now now, Yukihina-san, don't be like that." Heike wrapped his arms around Yukihina's waist from behind. From where he was sitting, Yuuki was scowling even deeper. "Second, let go of Yukinko." The furniture in the kitchen shivered, and Heike only smiled. "I don't feel like it." He said smoothly. "Be quiet where you are, Yuuki-kun." ropes of light wrapped around Yuuki, who struggled against them but to no avail.  
Yukihina kicked Heike's leg, but the whitehaired man only continued to smile. "Yukihina-san. Bad children whill be punished."

*

Screams and explosions was heard from number 12 on the Eden street. Most words that could be heard were curses, and from the house opposite, in the 11, someone sighed. "Do they ever tire of fighting, those three?"  
"Did you think they would?" Another person sighed.


End file.
